


Saw your face, heard your name

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too." </p><p>You and Holtzmann are left alone at the table while Abby, Erin and Patty attempt a 90's ballad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw your face, heard your name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! this is half of an anon request <3  
> i'm at adhdholtzmann on tumblr if u wanna request something too <3  
> titles from Girls like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko !!

"It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too." 

You and Holtzmann are left alone at the table while Abby, Erin and Patty attempt a 90's ballad. 

"Can I tell you something about that song we just sung?"  
Thinking it would be a fact about the lyrics or artist you agree quickly. 

"I always thought I'd have sex to that song." 

You choke on your drink, taken aback by Holtz's very casual tone.  
Thinking she's trying to get your flirting back to a playful banter, the emotionally charged songs leaving both of you feeling bare, you laugh and ask, "Well did you?" 

"Not yet." She says, biting her lip and in the process, drawing your attention to her mouth.  
You remember magazines you read as a teenager, articles saying to draw attention to your lips, and wonder if Jillian read those too and is doing it on purpose. 

‘Fuck it.’ You think.  
“We could change that.” You say, delighting in Holtzmann’s faint blush. 

 

That’s when Patty comes back to the table, her song finished and suddenly there’s no real reason for you and Holtz to stay at the bar. The air feel thick as Patty reads the situation, she’s laughs, loud and bubbly at the two of you. 

 

“Get going!” Patty shoo’s you both towards the door, yelling again behind you,  
“Be safe!” 

Holtz still hasn’t verbally answered you, but her fingers lace in with yours when you’re walking in the car park.  
“I have never been more glad I kept my old apartment,” She says.

While walking you stop suddenly, worrying Holtz, who turns around.  
“y/n?”  
“I haven’t kissed you yet.”  
Holtz smiles,, worry falling from her face, “Easy fix.” 

Holtzmann cups your face in her hands and kisses you, gently at first. The kiss quickly becomes heated and with your hands on Holtz’s hips you pull her backwards until your back hits a brick wall.

“We should, my place.” Holtz says when you pull away.  
“Let’s go.” 

Holtzmann leads you to her apartment, your hand in hers.  
Her apartment isn’t too far away and as you’re walking, her thumb is stroking over your fingers absentmindedly. 

 

She fumbles with the lock and a blush spreads over her cheeks.  
“Welcome to my humble abode.” Holtz gestures at the organised mess of inventions. 

“So the couch isn't really an option, but we could-”  
You laugh at her before pushing her back against the door and kissing her again.  
This kiss becomes deep and passionate quicker than your first one.  
The privacy of Holtz’s apartment helping your confidence and your fingers grip the collar of her jacket, tugging it down around her waist. 

Holtz takes her hands from your hips to fully shrug the jacket off, kissing you back.  
Holtzmann's hands slip under your shirt, her fingers warm, her tongue flicking at your lips, deepening the kiss further. 

Holtz lurches forwards causing you to stumble backwards, her hands on your bare hips she guides you to her bedroom.  
You land on her bed with a bounce, pulling yourself upright you lean against her headboard and pull Holtz into you lap. Her legs are resting on either side of your hips. 

 

You reach into Holtz’s back pocket and pull out her phone, while she’s biting and kissing down your neck, you search for the song Holtzmann last sang for you at the bar.  
You throw her phone towards the pile of clothes near the window, still playing, and return your hands to her back pockets with a new purpose in pulling her closer to you. 

She laughs into your collar bone before biting down again, her hips rocking into you. “y/n.”  
Your hands travel around to the front of her waist and pop the button on her jeans, there’s not a lot of room but there’s enough for you to get your hand inside and you press your fingers gently over her clit, only one layer left between you. 

“Jillian,”  
Her hands are still under your shirt, she unclasps your bra and in a swift and suave move Holtz has both your shirt and bra over your head and on the floor in microseconds.  
Your fingers press harder onto her clit and she sighs, airy.  
She’s fidgeting your lap, shuffling to get closer to your hand while you both work together to under the buttons on her shirt, pushing it down her arms. 

 

With your spare hand you undo her bra and she flings it off to join the growing pile of clothes.  
“Jillian,” you say again, her mouth is still pressed against your collarbone, but now she’s been reduced to sighing and panting. 

Holtz moans deeply when your hand finally slips under the waistband of her boxers, “Fuck,”  
Her hips are stuttering against yours, and she’s breathing pretty little “Please,” into your skin.  
You circle your fingers against her clit one last time before you gently push two fingers inside her and the hottest noise you have ever heard comes out of Holtzmann’s throat. 

She moans low and deep when your fingers curl up inside her, the angle’s awkward and straining on your wrist but it doesn’t matter, you’d do anything to keep Holtz making those noises.  
You rub your thumb over her clit lightly, delighting in the way her back arches before she falls back onto you, “Please, y/n.” 

 

You swipe your thumb over her clit again, a little harder this time, and curl your fingers upwards, Holtz near on screams and you can feel her muscles contracting around your fingers.  
Her breaths coming hard and fast, her fingers still in your hair but her grip loose and tired. 

Holtz whimpers when you carefully pull your fingers out of her. You push her onto the bed to lay down, her phone in the corner is still playing music, an 80’s indie song you don’t recognise, her eyes are drooping and unfocused. 

 

She falls asleep with her jeans still pushed open and an arm around your waist, you fall asleep shortly after,your head resting on Holtz’s shoulder.


End file.
